In the past many attempts have been made to improve aeration discharge devices such as those used in connection with bulk material containers, as there is a great need for improvement in this area. Unfortunately, most discharge devices of this nature have inherent problems and disadvantages that heretofore have not been resolved in a cost effective or efficient manner.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,010; 3,343,888; 3,829,022; 3,264,037 and 4,186,262 all teach various devices used for introducing air or sonic waves into the bulk material product within the storage chamber in order to break-up product blockage and facilitate the free flow of bulk material through a discharge opening in the storage chamber. However, each of these references have inherent disadvantages which the present invention addresses, recognizes, and resolves in a unique manner which heretofore has not been incorporated.
For example, within the known prior art there are still difficulties regarding various conditions commonly known in the field as arching, bridging, "rat-holing" and the like, which the present invention addresses and overcomes.